Episode 24
|kanji = 英雄たち |romaji = Eiyū-tachi |airdate = March 29, 2015 |chapters = 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 108 |arc = Kingdom Infiltration arc, Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc |ending = Season |epdirector = Toshimasa Ishii |screenplay = Shoutarou Suga |storyboard = Tensai Okamura |anidirector = Chiaki Naruzumi Jun Ishikawa Kento Toya Tomoko Sudou Takayuki Onoda |prev = Episode 23 |next = Signs of Holy War Episode 1 }} is the 24th and last episode of Season 1 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime. Summary Just when it seems as if the Seven Deadly Sins will be defeated by Hendrickson's overwhelming power, Elizabeth's power returns to her. Plot The Seven Deadly Sins attack Hendrickson as the Holy Knights watch. Meliodas tells Gowther to beam instructions into the other people's minds. Meliodas fights Hendrickson one on one while the others attack him from the sidelines. Meliodas gets hit by the attacks too and it looks like he's willing to sacrifice himself as long as it destroys Hendrickson. But then Meliodas attacks using Revenge Counter which has become supercharged since he absorbed all of the attacks powers. Unfortunately, by using this attack he might self-destruct since he is unable to control so much power. Hendrickson tries to fly away but Griamore encloses him in a sphere. Hendrickson breaks free but Meliodas delivers the attack. Hendrickson is blown to smithereens. Meliodas falls to the ground severely injured but alive. Elizabeth rushes to his side and they share a meaningful look before they are interrupted by the King. The Holy Knights fall to their knees and beg the King to punish them for disregarding his plea to avoid a holy war. The King sentences them to continue to being Holy Knights in order to restore the kingdom and protect the people. The King thanks the Seven Deadly Sins for protecting the kingdom despite having been framed and for taking care of his daughter. The King also commends his daughter for finding the Seven Deadly sins and for her strength. Elizabeth begins to cry because she wasn't strong enough to save Hawk. Meliodas tells Elizabeth that Hawk knows she did everything she could. Ban apologizes to Hawk's corpse for being mean. Merlin asks Gowther what happened to the armor she gave him and he tells her that it's broken. Merlin says she'll get him a new set right away. Meliodas promises Hawk more scraps if he'll just come back. Hawk's corpse disintegrates and reveals a tiny Hawk that is very much alive. Everyone celebrates. Meliodas and Elizabeth hug but are interrupted by Veronica. Elizabeth runs to her older sister and hugs her surprised but glad that she's alive. Elizabeth asks if they can go home now and Meliodas says yes. Later, Merlin tells Meliodas that she can't find the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. She tells him that a strange birdlike creature was spotted flying over the city shortly after he defeated Hendrickson. It was flying south. Merlin tells him that she's going to stick around and help find the Coffin. The Kingdom of Liones is gradually being rebuilt. Diane finds King and shows him that she's temporarily small due to a potion that Merlin made. King sees this as his chance to ask her to go to the festival with him but instead tells her to ask Meliodas. Diane surprises him and asks King instead. Jericho is upset that she doesn't have magical powers anymore but thankful that she isn't a monster. She owes it all to Ban but gets upset when she thinks about him. Guila approaches Jericho and Jericho tells her that she's lucky that she got to keep her magical powers. Guila says she owes it all to love and Gowther, who waves from inside Guila's house. Gilthunder goes to visit Meliodas, Ban, and Hawk at the Boar Hat. He tells them that he's going to leave the capital because he feels guilty for what he did while cursed. He says that he's going to travel to other regions and help those who need it. Fireworks light up the sky as Elizabeth tells us that her journey finding the Seven Deadly Sins has come to an end. While sharing a meal with the King and her sisters, Elizabeth learns that Meliodas and the Sins are leaving that same day. The King forbids her from seeing Meliodas so she can't say goodbye. Incidentally, Meliodas shows up and tells Elizabeth that they still have one more sin to find. He invites her to come with them and she says yes. Elizabeth is reunited with the Sins. Ban tells Meliodas that he's leaving the group to see the world but that he'll come back. Meliodas tells Merlin that he has a bunch of questions about that night ten years ago. She says it's a long story and Meliodas replies that he can't wait to hear it. In the past, Meliodas stands over Liz as she dies. She promises that they'll meet again. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hendrickson *Meliodas *Ban *Diane *King *Marmas *Margaret Liones *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk *Gowther *Howzer *Gilthunder *Guila *Simon *Slader *Gustaf *Griamore *Merlin *Bartra Liones *Veronica Liones *Jericho *Weinheidt *Hugo *Jillian *Hawk Mama *Liz *Dreyfus Manga/Anime Differences *In the anime, the technique ''Dontsuu no Kiri'' is not shown. *In the anime, Jillian, Weinheidt, and Hugo were shown to still be alive. *In the anime, Ban and King left the Seven Deadly Sins while Hawk Mama was moving and they noticed. In the manga, it was the opposite. This is retconned as an Elizabeth's dream in Season 2. Trivia *Endcard: the episode ended with an illustration by Hiromu Arakawa (Full Metal Alchemist), depicting Meliodas and Gray Demon Hendrickson. Arakawa's anime adaptation of her latest work Arslan Senki, was also taking over Nanatsu no Taizai time slot next week. Following next week, the first episode of Arslan Senki featured an endcard with illustration drawn by Nakaba Suzuki featuring Arslan Senki's characters Arslan and Silver Mask. Navigation Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc Category:Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc Category:Episodes Category:Anime